


Datura Stramonium

by baosjk89



Category: Terra Formars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baosjk89/pseuds/baosjk89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan had said to them: Datura stramonium, a flower.<br/>Marcos wondered why..<br/>In what a flower would be useful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Datura Stramonium

**Author's Note:**

> This story is OOC, super OOC and is full of spoilers.  
> I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 

They were on space for nearly a month and half - on their way to reach Mars.

 

The Officials said it was good time to better understand the powers given to them by the surgery and to learn more about his teammates.

 

It can be said that they fulfilled this in part of the mission.

They now know each other, some better than others, but they all tried.

 

But none had the courage to approach the officers, the Captain was kind and helpful, but he was still captain and lived busy.

 

The Vice-Captain Michelle was super serious and only Araki had enough courage or lack of self-preservation, to not only talk to her as well as play and few dared say, flirt with her - it's  miracle he still alive.

 

The Vice-Captain Adolf was a morbid guy, but everyone who knew him knew him as he was a good man concerned about his team, yet his icy stare and his dry way of speaking kept most of them away.

 

The Vice-Captain Joseph spoke with everyone and flirts with everyone while talking about love; he talked so much about love that it was almost bizarre. There was something about him, no one could say what it is, but some of them could tell he wasn't right in the head.

 

The Vice-Captain Liu speaks most in Chinese and in most cases only with the Chineses.

 

But the scariest of them all was the Russian.

 

The Vice-Captain Asimov didn't seem to be a bad guy, he wasn't trying to be scary - he was naturally scary.

He was big, expansive, and its light pats on the back always ended by knocking down some unsuspecting.

 

The same could be said of other Russians, they were serious most of the time, but when they are laughing and relaxing, most of the other crews got scared.

All Russians are scary, all of them with the exception of Ivan.

 

Many of them had seen the youngest member of the Russian crew, and all without exception thought he was cute - or better the women thought he is cute, most of the man thought he was just a little boy that won't last on Mars.

 

Marcos was indifferent to the boy until the boy got punched in the place of someone - if he wasn't paying attention he would say that the young Russian was just clumsy, but he saw the whole scene, how the two other guys started to fight and how Ivan was just passing by, completely unconcerned with life.

 

He watched as Ivan moved quickly up the two and how purposely stood in the way of punch. Marcos did not understand the reason behind it, the fight was over, but was it worth taking a punch for it?

If it was him he would certainly punch one of the guys or try to hold them but never take a punch, but who could understand? Maybe that was the boy's nature.

 

Marcos know that many there didn't have combat characteristics, nor had their surgeries aimed for fighting - he was pretty sure that was Ivan's case.

 

Maybe that was why the other Russians were always near him.

 

Eva with his quiet way said that was why the girls thought Ivan was cute and Marco, Araki and even Alex came to complain saying that the girls really should want to stay close to manly men like them.

Sheila blushing told them that the girls didn't saw Ivan in the way they were thinking, that Ivan was like a little brother who had to be loved and protected.

 

Marcos has begun to think that Ivan's power could change the women's mood - he should immediately become his friend if that was the case.

 

But seeing the boy blushing, getting all embarrassed by the mere fact that they discovered that he liked Sheila made him change his mind - Ivan was much like Sheila in this regard, all shy and embarrassed.

 

Maybe Ivan wouldn't help him with women crew. But being close to his sister was more than worth.

 

However what he thought about Ivan changed the day when he and Araki were walking the halls and felt a sweet scent of flowers - it was a very good smell, and Araki wasn't helping as he kept talking of what beautiful woman could be the owner of such perfume.

 

Marco's imagination was creative, he imagined so many things but none of them to prepared him for what he saw.

 

Araki pulled him by his shirt and together they approached to where the smell of flowers was coming - Araki said that we only live once and that was bullshit to be scared of satisfy their curiosity before a mission that could cost them their lives..

 

They stopped at the door, in their distraction they didn't noticed that they were in Russian dormitory, when they got close to the door to listen to the supposed woman that was inside, they were surprised with the door opening and revealing Ivan.

 

They looked at Ivan and Ivan looked scared for them.

 

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

 

Marcos tried to hide his disappointment, but Araki was not as discreet.

 

"The smell of flowers... it was you?"

 

Ivan's head looked like it was going to explode seeing how red it was. He didn't answer, just stood shaking his head in all directions looking for something to look at, something that were not the two who stepped into his dorm.

 

"And if it is. Got some problem with it?"

 

Marcos seeing that Ivan was embarrassed even thought about making fun of the young man, but Araki was already doing it for him.

 

For some reason he felt bad and quick try to appease the thing.

 

"No! We are sorry, but we thought it was ..."

 

"A woman ... haha ... as if they had not already spoken this to me."

 

That left them both quiet for any time; he or Araki didn't want to upset Ivan because of a sully joke.

 

Araki got serious and decided to end the misunderstanding.

 

"Ivan, we didn't want to bother you, we were just being ... ah ... assholes? But we didn't want to imply anything."

 

Ivan smiled as if nothing had happened, to Marcos that was a very strange and dangerous characteristic, not everyone is capable of recovering from an offense or bad joke so easily, unless it never bothered him in the first place - and if that was the case, Ivan was very good at hiding what he thought.

 

"It's alright! You really felt the smell of flowers."

 

"Oh really?"

 

"Yes, my base surgery is a plant, more specifically a flower."

 

Neither he nor Araki had other reaction besides looking at Ivan trying to understand in what would a flower be useful in a fight against giant cockroaches - nothing made sense, a flower wasn't useful for nothing, at least to nothing they could think of.

 

"Ironic is not it? But I assure you that I'm very dangerous!"

 

Seeing Ivan saying this all happy and scratching his head didn't made them believe in it.

 

But whatever they thought or think about asking was never told - a large presence appeared behind them.

Them both felt the presence and them both knew who it was, especially after feeling those huge hands on their shoulders.

 

"Hahaha already making new friends, Ivan? Try not to kill these too!"

 

"I'll do my best, sir!"

 

They didn't remembered how, but they managed to get out, when Sheila, Eva, and Alex found them panting and sweating cold.

Sheila came to ask what had happened, but Marcos just said:

 

"Do not go near Ivan!"

 

 

**~~~~ MARS ~~~~**

 

Marcos was still trying to accept what happened.

Sheila had died, it was so fast, so suddenly.

 

They were struggling to get in contact with other teams and he was even more concerned with Alex and Eve - were they dead as well?

 

Alex knew how to fight, he was versatile, but still, what if his team fell into an ambush?

 

And Eva?

She didn't seem to be in a crew focused on combat, even so she was in the team of the second strongest man in the entire mission, but still - Marcos felt like he lost faith.

 

Marcos didn't know why, but he thought of every one he met and got a chance to talk to - among them, Ivan.

 

A plant, more specifically a flower.

 

He seemed like a nice guy, but he had probably died, just like as Sheila.

 

 

**~~~~ MARS - 30 days after landing ~~~~**

 

Ivan was there, alive.

Marcos didn't show sadness for the ones who died, but joy because now they were all together and thank God the Russians weren't the enemy.

 

He said nothing, but as always Araki said it for them.

 

"That's cool, man, you can do this with all of them?"

 

Araki was referring to cockroach that Ivan was mounted on.

 

How was that possible?

 

Ivan was the epitome of tranquility, but it was apparent that he was a little angry to have been left out of combat.

 

Marcos understood the reason, Asimov seemed to be protective of Ivan, selecting where and when the boy was going to fight or not fight - the reason he had no doubts what it was.

Asimov didn't seem like someone who enjoyed weaklings in need of protection, and Ivan was a young man that haven't show fear to face the enemy be it human or cockroach.

But still, why go to so much trouble just to keep Ivan away from certain situations?

 

In the end it didn't matter, he finally understood Ivan's role, his was the personification of an analgesic. And the only person on that planet that did not smell like cockroach.

 

**~~~~ MARS race to the sea ~~~~**

 

He couldn't run anymore.

 

The cockroaches were everywhere, Keiji was struggling fighting against the strongest one, just to give them time to reach the sea, but he just could not take another step.

 

Next to him was Ivan, lying on the ground, the first to be brought down by fatigue.

 

He didn't blamed himself or Ivan, his base surgery is a fierce arachnid, but one that quickly got tired, and a flower is a flower, it wasn't made to be moved.

 

Marcos picked up his bat - he would not die without a fight.

But the cockroaches choose to kill Ivan first, he yelled at his body, begged to move, to do something - anything.

 

But what happened next surprised him.

 

Ivan dodged the cockroach's attack, it alone required a superhuman speed, how a flower could provide that?

 

Marcos could barely see when Ivan stuck his hand in the cockroach and as soon as it fell to the ground, Ivan got up soon injecting something on himself, Ivan's eyes were different, he didn't seem to be same cheerful and innocent boy of before, he seemed psychotic, shouting for all the cockroaches to hear.

 

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! FOR EARTH! FOR HUMANITY! FOR MOTHER RUSSIA! "

 

Marcos was in shock, who was that person?

 

Ivan was on his side and injected something in him, Marcos felt no more pain, no fatigue, he felt an enormous energy and he didn't understand the reason why.

 

"I'll explain later."

 

And that was all that Ivan told him.

 

 

**~~~~ COMING BACK TO EARTH ~~~~**

 

Liu, Asimov, Joseph and the Captain were left behind.

They felt as if they had failed in their mission, when Ivan nothing stood up and opened his shirt.

 

None of those present could hide their surprise.

 

"We haven't failed in our mission. I'm carrying the virus within me. "

 

At that moment it all made sense to Marcos, why Ivan was a plant, why it was a flower, why Asimov protected him.

 

The Russians had their own mission and that mission was Ivan.


End file.
